


Sorry

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, conversations long overdue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: “I’m sorry, you know."





	

“I’m sorry, you know,” Albany says, completely out of nowhere one evening, right after dinner, and Leo flinches, not having noticed him coming over at all. The others are already gone, or leaving, and only Oswald turns to smile at him as he goes through the door. It is encouraging, but brief. Soon, the two of them are alone. It feels strange to have Albany’s undivided attention, even when Leo has no idea what he is talking about. Some of those thoughts show on his face, so Albany explains: “The first time we’ve met, I twisted your arm when it was already broken. We never talked about it, and I’m really sorry. It was an accident, but still, I feel bad about it, I always did.”

 

It is strange to see Albany so serious, and it makes him anxious, just a little bit.

 

“Y-you d-didn’t want to hurt me?” Leo says, but it ends up sounding more like a question than reassurance he meant it as. Albany, who looks like he is going to be sick, shakes his head.

 

“No, of course not. Can we still talk?”

 

“Y-yes?”

 

“You see, Leo, I want you to know something... You think that I helped you many times because of Oswald, right?” When Leo nods, Albany sighs. “That’s not true. It doesn’t matter what, if you ever need my help, just ask. I tend to have eyes only for those idiots of mine, but I’m here for you as well.” When Leo, eyes wide, only looks at him in silence, Albany smiles. “You are safe with us, is what I wanted to say. If anyone ever tries anything, we will make them pay, Oswald and I.“

 

“Yes,  I know,” Leo says, his stutter momentarily lost. “I always knew that. We are friends.”

 

“Good.” Albany claps him on the shoulder, softly, and steps back, turning in the direction of the door. There is a suspicious bang as he comes closer. “Just to be clear, Nil, it goes for you as well.”

 

When Flick’s brother reappears, he looks angry and defiant as he looks at Albany.

 

“You hurt Leo?”

 

“Yeah, he was running and I didn’t think about what I was doing.”

 

“I find,” says Nil, finally, “that cookies seem to be great by the way of apology.”

 

When Leo turns bright red in lieu of reaction, and Nil smirks to himself, Albany just says “ahh.”

 

So this was what Flick meant.

 

Yeah, they fit quite well.


End file.
